The Metal Side of Sonic
by FlameSkull
Summary: It was once peaceful in the grasslands, until Eggman created a monster. Mario is also going to be in the story. Mario Bros Z ( Parody well kinda like that )
1. The Awakening

**A/N: This is my new and I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1  
The Awakening **

It was a normal day in the Grasslands. Our hero, Sonic the Hedgehog was talking with his best friend, Tails the Fox. Sonic was just helping Tails fix his airplane, when they heard something. Sonic and Tails rushed out the garage to see what caused the noise. They saw a helicopter land in the backyard. When the door open they saw . "Eggman! said Sonic. What are you doing here?" "I just wanted to say goodbye before I destroy you with my latest creation." chucked Eggman. " What are you planning Dr. Eggman!" yelled Tails. " You'll see." Eggman laughed as the helicopter fell off. Sonic and Tails was worried. What if Eggman hurt their friends family.

Sonic and Tails went to go tell all of their friends to prepare for the awakening of Eggman's creation. The next day Eggman unleashed his creation on the city. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, Cream, and Cheese went to the to see who is destroying the city. When they got to the city they a robot, that look like Sonic. " Do you like him? said Eggman. He is the perfect metal fighter,not even you Sonic can defeat him." Everybody was motionless in confusion. "Are you seriously doing this?" said Shadow. " Yes Shadow, yes and you guys won't be able to stop him." said Eggman. Eggman laughed as he fell off in his hover ship.

Then, the battle began. Robot Sonic started to shoot rockets from his arms. Tails counter block it with his tails, which made it shoot back at him. Robot Sonic was destroy, everybody was laughing because the robot was defeated in one blow. Sonic and the gang rushed down to Egg Island, where Dr. Eggman and his Robot army were hiding. Everybody was bashing the robots like they where tin cans! Since they're hedgehogs, Sonic and Shadow kept doing homing attacks to the robots until they wipe out all of the robots. All of the robots was destroyed, so Sonic and the gang ran to the laboratory to see where Eggman was. When they got in the laboratory they saw no one, want they did saw was a note. The note said,

Dear Sonic,

You now have seen that I'm not in my Laboratory.

I am now in outer space in my little planet, coming up with a new plan to destroy the planet

If you want to defeat me, come up in my planet and face me like a man!

You have one week to decide Earth's faith.

**_Your enemy,_**

_**Dr. Eggman.**_

Everybody was angry. Sonic and everybody was thinking with a plan to defeat Dr. Eggman. Then Tails said,"What if we use my dad's spaceship." Everybody thought for a movement. "That's not a bad idea Tails." said Knuckles. "But what if your dad don't let us us the spaceship?" said Amy. "Don't worry, my dad will let us it because we're saving the world." said Tails. "That do make sense." said Rouge. The gang went over to Tails house to ask to use the spaceship. "Well, hi Tails and where have you run off to?" asked James, Tails Dad. "No time to explain Dad. Dr. Eggman said he was going to destroy earth unless we stop him!" said Tails in a scared voice. "That's terrible! Where is he?" James asked. " He's in space, which is why we're here to ask you can we use the spaceship?" said Tails. "Of course you can Tails." said James. "Thanks Dad!" said Tails as him and the gang went up stairs to the attic.

They went up in the attic and saw the spaceship just lying there. When they got in the ship, Tails told everybody where to sit and want to do. If you ask me Tails as being _bossy._When the ship lifted off the ground, the rooftop raised up and the spaceship took off to outer space. There was many obstacles in outer space. First, the crew had to get past a field of asteroids. Then, they had to get past ships that was shooting lasers at them. Ten minutes later, Everybody saw a little red planet outside the spaceship. "I think that the planet where Eggman's hiding." said Sonic. "Me too, lets go check it out." said Cream. So Tails fell the ship into the planet. When the crew made it in the planet, they saw so many robots that look just like Sonic! "Look at my new Robot Sonic army! Which is going to KILL YOU! said Eggman. "Your going down Dr. Eggman! said Tails. "We'll see you stupid pets!" Eggman laughed as he left. It took almost two hours to defeat all of those robots.

When Sonic and the crew finally defeated the robots, Eggman came out the building in a giant robot suit ready to destroy the group. "This is my killer robot suit! It came in first place on my test to see what is my strongest creation. I call it will surely wipe you out the map! said . "Lets see who wins this battle Eggman." said Sonic. "I've been waiting for this movement my whole life. said Dr. Eggman. So the battle began. When Eggman said that the robot suit was powerful, HE WASN'T KIDDING! Dr. Eggman was so powerful, he knock out Knuckles! Eggman knew that he was winning by the looks our heroes had on their faces. Sonic had to think of plan to save earth of all he know can be destroy. Sonic knew what he had to do. Sonic had to use the chaos emeralds. Then Sonic Started to transform into Super Sonic. When Sonic was all powered up he kick Eggman's butt!

After that, robots have been attacking all week. Then, finally a super robot was created, Metal Sonic. It had defeated Sonic three times in a row! Sonic had no choice, he had to get a old friend. The Mario Brothers.


	2. Heading to the Mushroom Kingdom

**A/N: This is where Mario joins in, so enjoy it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2  
Heading to The Mushroom Kingdom  
**

It been three years since Sonic and Shadow talk to Mario and Luigi. "In order to go to the Mushroom Kingdom, we have to steal Eggman's universe portal." said Sonic. " And I know a way in the laboratory." Shadow suggested in a bragging way. The next day, the gang started to come up with plans to get in the laboratory. "Okay this is how we're getting the lab. We fit into an air vent on the second floor, which leads us in a little room in the laboratory. Which is where the portal is at." Shadow explained. "That's a great idea Shadow, how about we do that. said Amy. Everybody agree with Amy and headed for Egg Island. Shadow gave everyone some sticky gloves that will help them climb the walls. When they reached the air vent, Knuckles punched the top open and started to climb the vent into the room.

Then, they finally inside the room where the universe portal was. Before Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow went into the portal and was send to the Mushroom Kingdom, the girls went home. About ten minutes later, our heroes ended up in Toad Town in the Mushroom Kingdom. The guys went to Mario and Luigi's house. Tails knocked on door and was answer by Luigi. "Hey guys, it been like three years since we last meet. Come in! said Luigi. Then it turned into a full on conversation. "So what going on that you guys want to talk about? asked Mario. "Eggman has returned and he is destroying the Grasslands with this killer robot, Metal Sonic. "You guys want us to help you defeat Metal Sonic? asked Luigi. "That's why we're here! said Tails. "You got it! Let's go bash some bots Luigi. said Mario. "He also have the chaos emeralds." said Shadow. "WHAT!?" Mario and Luigi both shouted.

Then, Metal Sonic arrived at in Toad Town started to destroy it! "Mamamia! It's Metal Sonic!" Luigi said in horror. "Oh look! It's my little friends." said Metal Sonic. "We won't forgive you! After what you did to our planet!" said Sonic."Remember your little girl friends? The friends that you left at the Grasslands." Metal Sonic taunted at Sonic. "What did you do to Cream!?" Tails said in a very angry way. "What I did to your friends is, that their to longer with us." said Metal Sonic. "So you're telling me is that you killed them!?" said Shadow. "Yup, that Whats I remember." said Metal Sonic. "You monster!" Mario yelled at Metal Sonic. "I'm not a monster, I'm a god!" Metal Sonic said as he shot missiles. After everyone dodged the missiles Luigi said, "This is crazy, crazy like as a FanFiction author didn't posted a new chapter in two mouths!" After everyone was done looking at Luigi as if he was crazy, Metal Sonic went charging at Sonic. Sonic dodged the attack and did a homing attack, Metal Sonic was not affected.

"This is getting boring, Metal Sonic let's go." Eggman ordered. "I don't take orders anymore Eggman!" said Metal Sonic. Instead of hurting Sonic, Metal Sonic shot Eggman with a rocket, and he was blew into millions of pieces. (**AKA:** _**he **_**died, or he disappear**). What is wrong with that robot! He even killed his own creator!" Tails said in shocked. "Next time you see me is going to be on an island." said Metal Sonic as he flew off. The guys went to Downtown Toad Town to see Toadsworth for advice on to defeat Metal Sonic. When they got downtown, they saw Toads running all over the place screaming "it's Metal Sonic!". After all of the screaming and yelling, they finally made it to Toadsworth's house.

"Oh hello Master Mario and Master Luigi. Who are your little friends?" Toadsworth asked. "Toadsworth, this is Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow. They're from a different universe. The reason why they're here is because their worst enemy, Metal Sonic is going to destroy the whole Mushroom Kingdom and we need your advice on how to find Metal Sonic before he does just that!" Luigi finally finished. "Wow, so want did he say before he left?" Toadsworth questioned. "Before he left Metal Sonic said, next time you see me is going to be on an island then he just flew off." Knuckles answered. "When I figure out what island he was talking about, I'll give you a call. In the meantime go to the castle, Princess Peach will surely have some advice for you there." said Toadsworth. "Thanks Toadsworth!" said Mario as the gang left.

When they got to the castle Mario called for Peach. "Peach! Let us in the castle!" Mario shouted. Then Peach came and let them in the castle. "So Metal Sonic said he'll see you again on an island" said Peach. "Yup, not even Toadsworth knows the island he meant!" Sonic added. "Don't worry Toadsworth will figure it out." said Peach. Then the phone start to ring. "Hello, you figure it out what island he meant? Yes, thanks Toadsworth." said Mario. "Good news he knows what island, Yohis Island." said Mario. Then with capes, the gang start flying to Yohis Island to defeat Metal Sonic. When they got there, Metal Sonic was alreadly was destroying the island. They also found the King Yohis lying on the ground hurt. They picked him up and took him to safety. "Now want happen to you and who did this to you?" Shadow asked. "A robot killed my troops blew me away with a rocket. Then, you guys found me." said King Yohis."Good thing we found you or you could had been killed by Metal Sonic just like your troops!" said Sonic. "Now do you know were he is King Yohis." said Knuckles. " I thing he's at the headquarters." King Yohis answered. So the guys when over to the headquarters, at the to doors they about ten dead bodies lying there.

Luigi started to cry at the horrible sight of the killed troops. "Grrr! Metal Sonic will pay for want he did to the yohis." said Mario. All of a sudden, a big boom went in the woods. They hurried up in the forest to see what happen. When the got in the woods, they saw Metal Sonic fighting with Yohis! When Metal Sonic blasted Yohis, he spitted out a red chaos emerald. Now Metal Sonic have all seven chaos emeralds, he also can Super Metal Sonic. What would our will do now?


	3. The Destruction of Yoshi Island

**A/N: Thanks for all of the support for making my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3  
The Destruction of Yohis Island**

Last time Eggman got a hold of the chaos emeralds, he made Sonic turn into a werehog. Now that Metal Sonic has all of the chaos emeralds, there's no tellling what he's going to do! "Now that I have all seven chaos emeralds, I'm now Super Metal Sonic!." said Metal Sonic. Then five some like power rangers came into the battle. "Power Rangers? Why are power rangers doing here? asked Tails. "There not power rangers, they're the Metal Brothers. Me and Luigi's wrost emenys since we were five!" said Mario. "Long time no see, Mario." said the Red brother. "I thought we killed you a long time ago!" Luigi yelled. "We have a new master, Lord Metal Sonic!" said the Yellow brother. "Green brother, Have you guys did your mission?" said Metal Sonic. "Yes, all yohis are destroyed." said the Green brother. "That's IT!" Sonic shouted as he did a homing attack. Metal Sonic dodged the attack and shot a power blast at Sonic. Mario came shot it back at Metal Sonic. Now the just beginning!

Then the battle got into pairs. Mario brothers vs the Metal Brothers and Team Sonic vs Super Metal Sonic. So far in Sonic's battle, Sonic and the guys is doing some team work. In the Mario Brother's battle, Mario and Luigi kept doing brother combo moves. Then Luigi use a power-up. The power-up was a lightning flower. Luigi made a giant thunderball and shot it at the Green brother. Mario got his fire flower and did a combo blast with Luigi. It made a lot of damage to the brothers. Now let's go to the other battle. So far Team Sonic is getting their butt kicked! "I can't believe that we're getting our beat up by a robot!" said Knuckles. "Well he does have the chaos emeralds." Tails added. "True" said Knuckles. "This is getting boring. I guest I'll get rid of you! said Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic arm started to glow. Then he charged at Knuckles and Tails. When the smoke cleared off, they that Knuckles and Tails were dead. "Well that takes care of them. Now its time to get rid of this island! said Metal Sonic.

Metal Sonic went up in the air and started to create a huge bomb! "What can we do now?" said Mario. "I know one way to stop him. If you guys can get me at least one chaos emeralds, I can get you guys out of here safe and sound." said Shadow. "I know a way to get one." Luigi responded. Luigi got a little case from his pocket. When he open it, he pulled out two stars and gave Mario and Sonic each one. They both start to sparkle but Sonic turned gold like he was Super Sonic. They both jumped in the air to get to the same level as Metal Sonic. Just as Metal Sonic dropped the bomb, they punched him straight in the kisser! Metal Sonic went from Super Metal Sonic to normal Metal Sonic. Then Mario and Sonic caught four chaos emeralds. We're about to throw you a chaos emerald, catch it Shadow! said Mario. Mario threw it down to Shadow. Shadow caught it and did his power move, Chaos control. Then Mario, Luigi, Yohis, Sonic, and Shadow and King Yohis were on a far mountain away from the island. In the distance, they saw Yohis Island explode.

They took King Yohis to the Mushroom Kingdom hospital to heal. Then people started to call them the Z heroes. They was told by Toadsworth to go visit Peach at the castle. "So Metal Sonic destroyed Yohis Island and killed almost all of the Yohis's?" Peach asked. "Yup and wasn't for Shadow we'll be dead just as Tails and Knuckles."said Mario. "Do you guys want some tea while you think? Peach said. "Sure" said Luigi. While watching Peach's favorite movie (The Hunger Game), the Z heroes was thinking of a new battle plan for next time they face Metal Sonic. Then they got a call from Toadsworths. He said that Metal Sonic was disturbing the underground in Cave Town. When they got to the work zone, they saw it was destroyed. They went into groups, Mario and Sonic, and Luigi, Shadow, and Yohis.

As they were walking, Metal Sonic jumped out of nowhere. "You're going to die for taking the chaos emeralds from me Hedgehog!" said Metal Sonic. "I'm not giving up without a fight!" said Sonic. So the battle begins and both sides are standing strong. Mario gets his feather out to get his cape so he can do tornado hammer. When he did, bad mistake, Mario flew like a tornado into the walls of the cave. Mario and Sonic was in trouble until Shadow, Luigi, and Yohis arrived on the spot. But there was only one person standing. It was Sonic. Metal Sonic lefted and the gang took Mario to Peach to see what she can do. Peach gave Mario a 1up and let him lay on the couch.

"Metal Sonic is starting to get on my last nerve!" said Peach. "We need a game plan to defeat him." said Shadow. "All I know is that he's going to die" said Mario. The group was having a long conversation on how to defeat Metal Sonic. Then they got a call from Toadsworth for a group conversation on Metal Sonic. So the Z heroes went over to Toadsworth's house. They were playing Toadsworth's favorite board game (checkers) while taking about Metal Sonic. "So Metal Sonic killed Master Mario but was brought back to life by Princess Peach?" Toadsworth asked. Yup, and he's going to pay for all the destruction he cause!" said Sonic. "I see, and did he say anything about were he was going?" said Toadsworth. "When we go there he just left." Luigi answered.

Then, our heroes got a letter, a letter from Bowser. He said he has Peach on his air force. If we want her, said the note, we have to fight for her. So they left the Mushroom Kingdom in search for Princess Peach. With a quick stop at Dr. Toadley's house for power-ups.


	4. Boswer's Air Fortress

**A/N: Sorry that it takes to long for a chapter to post because school started.**

* * *

**Chapter 4  
Boswer's Air Fortress**

Dr. Toadley wasn't expecting the gang to show up on his front doorstep. When he heard whats going on, Toadley took them to his chamber of power-ups. He gave the Z heroes a whole bag full of power-ups to defeat Boswer, (not like it's their first time defeating Boswer). He also gave them a key to his private jet down in his secret laboratory. After they got all of want they needed, they and took the jet. When they were about to get on, but Shadow wouldn't get on.

He said, "I can't do this anymore, I miss her too much," and left. Wondering what happen to Shadow, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, and Yoshi headed off in the air. As they got closer and closer to the air fortress dark clouds were coming up. Then, the Z heroes could see the air fort in the distance. "Mario and Luigi, you two go fight the enemies on the fort," said Sonic. "Yoshi and me will defend the jet." Mario and Luigi jumped off into Boswer's air fortress each wearing a cape and Mario had a fire flower in his pocket and Luigi had a thunder flower in his pocket.

Meanwhile back up in the jet, Yoshi and Sonic seem to defending themselves pretty well. Until, Boswer's minions shot a giant bullet bill which causes the jet to blow up and made Sonic and Yoshi fall down to the air fortress with one bag full of power-ups, (one bag because Yoshi dropped one of the bags). After they were done fighting the minions, they jumped over to the main airship to get Princess Peach back. Instead of seeing Boswer, the Z heroes saw was an army of armored koopas troopas with blades on their helmets. Before the battle started, Mario kept his cape, Luigi put on a stone invincibility leaf, and Sonic and Yoshi both put on a fire flower but Yoshi turned into dragon mode, (dragon mode is when Yoshi gets wings and can breathe fire). Then the battle started.

In the hidden ship where Peach was locked up in, Boswer was viewing the Z heroes fight his army and was quite impressed to see them unharmed. "They're good, but not good enough!" Boswer shouted at the screen. Now back to the fight, looks like they went into groups. Mario with Luigi and Sonic with Yoshi. Mario and Luigi seem to be doing some brother combo moves, the combo move their doing is called Stone Swing. The Stone Swing is when Luigi turns into stone and Mario swings him to attack enemies. Sonic seem to be shooting fireballs with Yoshi eating them and spitting it out to make the attack even more stronger. After the whole army was defeated, a voice started to talk.

"You've made a long way, but your journey _ends_ HERE!" said the voice then everyone except for Mario, turns into stone. Ten minutes later, the leader of the koopas, Stone Koopa appeared. "Long time no see Mario, the same as ever since the last time we fought." he said to Mario."I thought I was done with you since college." Mario said. "Yes, but now _you__ DIE!_" Stone Koopa said as he charged at Mario. Mario swiftly dodged the attack and did hammer tornado on Stone Koopa. Stone Koopa blocked the attack and threw two poison mushrooms at Mario. First, Mario lost his cape. Then started choking.

"This is the time for your life to_ end!" _said Stone Koopa as holding Mario's collar as he choke. Then all of a sudden, Luigi flew out of nowhere and hit Stone Koopa with Stone Slam right in the kisser. "How in the world did you get out of my stone trap?" Stone Koopa asked. "I use my stone powers before Mario died." said Luigi as he give Mario a 1up mushroom to get the poison out of him. "Well I just have to kill you two." said Stone Koopa. "Don't think so." said Luigi looking over his shoulder. What they saw was Sonic and Yoshi standing there not still turned into stone. "Nice job, Luigi." said Sonic. "Now lets get rid of this guy!" Then the boss battle started.

**A/N:This my last chapter of the story.**


End file.
